


A very Odd Engagement

by hikonami



Series: New Era Hyugas [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikonami/pseuds/hikonami
Summary: This is a continuation of my prevous story "New Era Hyugas". In that time line Neji survived the fourth ninja war. Lee met and married a Hyuga by the name of Maki. The events of "Naruto: The Last" have already happened, but they included Neji in the rescue team. It is almost time for Naruto and Hinata to get married. Lee and Maki are expecting their first child together. The clan has been changing its rules little by little. One thing that is changing as well is Neji's perception of Hanabi. They became engaged by her suggestion, mainly to avoid her being engaged to Hyuga Keitaro, a nasty fellow who hates the idea of a woman as head of the family. The engagement was arranged when She was almost 13 years old. Now, Two years after, she is almost 16 and a beautiful girl.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi/Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji
Series: New Era Hyugas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763929
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was just two weeks before Naruto and Hinata's wedding. The whole village bursted with song and happiness for the couple. After all, Naruto Uzumaki was the greatest hero the ninja world had ever known. Ninjas from all the nations were gathering for such an event. Neji was worried for Hinata. She was a bit shy, but after her engagement with Naruto, She had changed into a more secure person. She had greatly changed. Not only her, his uncle, his clan, they were changing for the better. He was very happy for his cousin. Hinata had always been in love with Naruto, he knew it since they were young children. He liked Naruto, he really cared for him. He Knew Naruto would respect his cousin and make her happy. 

Thankfully, Hyuga had become even more lax when allowing non-Hyuga to marry into the clan. Lee had a bit of a harder time, but now things were different. Lee and Maki had goten married a year ago, and now they were just a couple of months away from receiving their little bundle of joy. Neji new both Lee and Maki were worried. The rules had changed, and now, if a baby was born from a non-Hyuga and a Hyuga the new rule stablished that the child would inherit the non-Hyuga last name and keep it if the child didn't develop byakuga. If the child did, he/she had to be renamed Hyuga. That wasn't the problem. Lee could live with that, what scared them both was the seal. The seal hadn't been abolished. Nevertheless, Neji knew how much work to stop that practice his uncle was making. He had to convice the elders, but it seemed that would be a lost battle. As usual, Neji decided to drop by to check on his friend and his ex's baby. 

Neji: Hi Maki. How are you feeling today?  
Maki: Hi Neji. I am a little tired but generally well.  
Neji: How is everything going?  
Maki: generally well. But... You know. I am anxious about my child. I know the chances of my baby inheriting byakugan are of a 25%. Yet, I am worried.  
Neji: I can't completely understand what you are feeling. But I kind of get it. After all, I hold the record of punishment by seal in the clan. But rules are changing. Even if your child inherits byakugan, things will be different for them. I know that. Besides, Hanabi sama is also a kind person, when she takes over as head of the family I know things will be OK.  
Maki: (starts giggling).... Neji.... You call your fiancée sama? You never called me like that! You have grown lo care for her.  
Neji: Hmm... You know my engagement to her is for her protection. Even though Hyuga is changing, Hanabi sama is still the one to be our head in the future, She still has lots of responsibilities to comply with. One of them, producing heirs. She wants a chance to meet someone, at least the idea of choice. You know the one they one for her is Keitaro?  
Maki: Ugh... He is a nasty fellow. I love it when you kick his ass in training... But you are right. He is THE ONE on that list. After you, of course. Don't look at me like that! You know you are THE number ONE Hyuga girls want. You could have any Hyuga girl you want.  
Neji: For the time being, I don't want any girl... Well, not like that, I don't think I want to get married at all.  
Maki: I think you should be very careful with Hanabi sama... I think she doesn't see you as her cousin anymore. I think she is starting to see you as a man.  
Neji: (almost spitting out the tea Maki had given him)...Hmm.. What?... No no no no no no no No. Hanabi sama sees me as her Ni-san. He calls me like that. Just like Hinata sama does.  
Maki: Neji. You are a great ninja and a great friend. But you are a man nontheless, and I dare to say, a very good-looking one. You are in her company a lot. Technically, you are the only man, well, young man she has contact with.  
Neji: Thank you for the compliment... But I guess you're right. I have to be more careful and I think I must remind Hanabi what our engagement is really about. Changing topics, have you decided on a name yet?  
Maki: Well, Punk... Punk Lee.  
Neji: And if it is a girl?  
Maki: Punk Lee.... It's quite unusual... unique... Just like her father...  
Neji: Then... It's a girl?  
Maki: I don't know, but I would love to have a girl, so does Lee. But as long as she or he is healthy... That's all that really matters.

Neji stayed for dinner, Lee insisted. They talked about the upcoming nuptials that had the village celebrating. On his way home he started thinking about what Maki said about Hababi. It is true that he spends more time training with her after the Toneri incident. She needed to be stronger than any other Hyuga. He had also decided to spend as much time as possible by her side, to protect her. He was very attentive to her, protectice, almost possessive. He definetely didn't like when she went on missions without him, and he always felt some sort of unease when she went away with Hiashi sama. He worried for her. It was a normal thing to do. He didn't feel any attraction for her, she was just a little girl with a goofy smile. Just that, his little cousin. 

The next day, Neji got ready to go train with Hanabi. he usually trained with Hinata and Hanabi, but Hinata was busy with her wedding, and it was obvious that she wouldn't continue with a ninja career after getting married. After all, Hinata never wanted to be a ninja. She was born in the wrong time and place in the clan. Neji was happy she could change her destiny and live a life she had chosen for herself. When arriving to the main house he found a mess. Hinata was trying on her wedding dress and Hanabi was still choosing what to wear. As it was usual now, Hinata modeled the kimono for him and Hanabi. But this was the first time Hanabi modeled for him. She usually dressed in training gear. But today she was wearing a beautiful kimono, a kimono that enhanced her womanly figure, the figure Neji hadn't paid attention to. But he did now. It was the first time he realized his little cousin wasn't a liitle girl anymore. True, she wasn't exactly a woman yet, but she was turning into one, a very beautiful one. He just stared at Hanabi, She was making faces and blowing kisses to herself in the mirror. Every time she tried a new one, she would ask Neji how it looked. He could only smile and nod. For a moment, a short moment sunlight entered the room and with Hanabi smiling, gigling and turning around in a kimono, it realy looked like she was surrounded by fireworks. Neji realized where his mind had gone. This was NOT what he had in mind. He had just realized he found Hanabi pretty. His face turned dark and worried. Both Hanabi and Hinata noticed.

Hinata: Neji ni-san... is something bothering you?  
Neji: Ah? no.....no... I was just thinking about something.....  
Hanabi: That's good news!! I thought Neji ni-san didn't like my kimono. Because I've chosen this one! Ne-san, is it ok?  
Hinata: Of course, you look really beautiful in it!  
Neji: Yes, you look beautiful....(akward pause) ... And if Hanabi sama has decided on it, it is because it is perfect for you.  
Hinata: Ni-san. I am really sorry, you came to train and I got you involved in wedding preparations. Please forgive me.  
Neji: There is nothing to forgive. This is a nice change of plans. And Hanabi sama and I can train latter.  
Hinata: And now is your turn Neji ni-san. Here are some clothes for you to try. It's to see if they fit properly.

Neji followed Hinata's idea and tried on a traditional suit. It fitted very well, but needed some little alterations here and there. Then he realized what Maki had said. Hinata looked at him sweetly, like a sister would. But Hanabi, her looking at him was different, it had some feeling of yearning, it was a sweet look, but it had something more behind it. He felt it. The intensity of Hanabi's feelings. He made eye contact with her. It was quick. Only both of them saw it, felt it. Hanabi blushed. Neji hadn't moved because they were marking where to do the alterations to his suit. Hanabi blushed, and started to breath rapidly, she was obviously nervous. He was a bit better in hiding his reaction, but he too felt his heart racing in his chest. What was this all about?


	2. A Baby on the Way, A Seal to Be Placed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a baby on the way, Lee is very concern about the future of that child. He knew marrying in to Hyuga would be problematic, but Hyaga was changing. With a baby on the way and being a non-Hyuga, Lee is invited to a special sealing ceremony for Hyuga children. He is about to wittness what lays ahead for his little "Punk".

Lee was extremely nervous. When it came to Hyuga family meetings, he didn't attend them, but now he had a personal invitation from Hiashi-sama himself. In two years he hadn't been invited to any. He was extremely nervous because the invitation was for the "Annual Sealing Ceremony". It was the day when most children who had develop byakugan were sealed. Lee knew that seal very well. He knew it from Neji. And he knew more about it from his wife. He couldn't keep his mind of it. He had been told about the requirements of daiting a woman like Maki. He had accepted it all. It's true he heard all the implications, even Neji and Maki tried to discourage him from being part of the clan, yet he accepted all. But now, with a child on the way, the commitment he had made felt real. It was true that the chances of his little "Punk" getting byakugan were only 25%, but that was a huge percentage when holding the invitation in his hands. There was the possibility of this ceremony happening to his own child. Without him noticing, Maki entered the room. 

Maki: My dear husband (hugs him and kisses his cheek). You are worried, aren't you? You worry for Punk.  
Lee: I can't lie to you. I am a bit worried. I just....  
Maki: Lee... I am sorry you marrying me hurts you....  
Lee: Of course not! Maki-chan... you are the best thing that happened to me. And our child... our little Punk... It is pure happiness... I love you both more than life. (hughs her back)  
Maki: You are an angel my love...The meeting is tomorrow. I know it will be a shock to witness... 

Maki looked in to her husbands eyes. They stayed embracing each other. Lee placed a hand on his wife's growing belly. He knew that as long they were together, things would be ok. That night they slept holding each other. Lee really didn't sleep. Next morning while staying at home and getting ready to attend the meeting, Lee decided to smile to Maki. He could not hide his nervousness, Maki tried to calm him down. She held her hand, and never let go of it. When entering the Hyuga meeting place, he was able to see around 15 young children, ages 3 to 5, all of them sitting next to a parent. The little children looked nervous, their parents tried to reasure them. He heard one parent tell her son the seal didn't hurt, it only stung a little. The ceremony started and all were waiting to hear Hiashi's speech. 

Hiashi: My dear fellow Hyuga brothers and sisters. We are here to continue with our family tradition. For centuries our clan has protected our doujutsu, the byajugan. To do so, a protection seal has been place. In that way, our power cannot be stolen. The seal has always been protection againt our enemies. A mechanism of protection against war. When we joined Konohakure we kept our traditions, being this one the most sacred one. Now, looking at this young Hyugas, the ones that are our future I am glad to say I know our clan's future is bright. The shinobi world is changing, we must change and adapt to it. There is peace in the shinobi world, Peace that seems will last long. Therefore, there is not need to continue guarding ourselves from our enemies. We don't have enemies... From this day forward all Hyuga children won't be sealed. We hope it can be like that for all of our future. 

Everyone present remained in silence. They were surprised by the news. When the information sank in, they smiles and relief sounds started to fill the akward silence. Maki held Lee's hand tighter than she had ever realized. Lee didn't notice the pain in his hand, he was trying to understand what had just happened. What snapped him from his daze was Maki's sobbing. He loved his wife dearly. When seeing her face, he realized it were happy tears. He hadn't realized he was crying too. Their little Punk was out of the loop when it came to be sealed. He was relieved. Extremely happy he could run around town one thousand times. Yet, his wife sweet embrace was enough to made him stay. He didn't want to leave her side. Maki felt her heart start beating, she had felt scared the minute she found out she was pregnant. She was affraid that Lee could feel like her father had, that he could choose to leave her. She knew that was very unlikely, but the last straw that made her father leave them was her seal. Now things were becoming different, There was always going to be a main house, but the lesser branches were free to choose. Neji heard the news from his friends, he was happily surprised to hear the seals were gone, and very happy that his nephew "Punk" and Hinata's children wouldn't be affected by it. Neji left them and decided to meet with some of the guys for food and drinks. On the way, he found Naruto and Shikamaru. 

Neji: Naruto, Shikamaru, good to see you. Are we going to the Barbecue place?  
Naruto: No. There was a change of plans, Kiba said to meet at his place. I think he has prepared some sort of bachelor party. After all, I am the first one to get married, in a week. But Shikamaru is getting married in three months. Two per one said Kiba.  
Neji: Well, I hope it doesn't get as wild as it did last time we gathered at Kiba's. Shino is a lousy drinker, not to mention Lee's awful mood when drinking.  
Shikamaru: By the way, were's Lee?  
Neji: He decided to stay home with his wife.  
Naruto: Is everything Ok with her? the baby?  
Neji: They're perfectly fine. When I went to pick Lee up to come tonight I found out something amazing has happened. All thanks to you, Naruto.  
Naruto: What do you mean?  
Neji: You have help changing the shinobi world. And Hyuga is changing with it. Today, in the sealing ceremony, it was announced that there won't be any more seals on any Hyuga child. That was a tradition of hundreds of years, and now it's gone. Lee's child is safe from it. Your future children are safe as well. All Hyuga's children are safe now. They will be able to have more control of their lives than we did.  
Naruto: That is a big change!!!......... When Hinata explained that to me, I won't lie. I was scared.... But that's excellent news!! Does she know? I have to talk to her now!  
Neji: Don't rush!!! I believe Hiashi-sama must have spoken to her. And Kiba is already waiting for us. You are one of the celebrated people.  
Shikamaru: Tomorrow you can talk to Hinata. Let's go now.


	3. Weddings Are Romantic, Aren't They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Hinata have just gotten married. At the reception, everyone is celebrating the happy event. The mood is getting pretty romantic for many couples that are attending. As usual, Neji is by Hanabi's side. After all they are engaged. Almost everyone knows that's not a "real" engagement, but people do not misstrust their caring for each other. The romantic mood is affecting "everyone" there...

People eating and celebrating, there was celebration and parties all over the village. Naruto and Hinata's wedding was an unprecedented event. It joined the five nations in celebration. The five kages attended and celebrated with all. Many people started to get in the mood of romance. It was obvious that Shikamaru and Temari were a couple, even though they weren't very expressive, it was obvious in their body language. Another couple that seemed like that was that of Ino and Sai. They had started daiting a couple of months prior to the wedding, but it was obvious they were very enamoured with each other. It was must obvious from Sai's side. He had never had such a deep bond with anyone before, being with Ino gave him a sense of belonging, security, warmth he had never felt before. It was very obvious in the way he treated Ino in public. He didn't care about what people thought much, and wasn't very good in doing what was socially acceptable, so he always held her hand, or wrapped her hands around her no matter were they were. Ino felt mortified, as she was feeling now when Sai not only wrapped himself around her, but started nibbling at her ear. Something both Neji and Hanabi saw. They were both sitting at the same table. The party had been going for a couple of hours and the newly weds had left them an hour ago.

Hanabi: Oh My!!! I hadn't seen anyone doing that in public before. Not even when I've caught ne-san kissing Naruto. This is quite much more for a public place.  
Neji: Yes, it is.  
Hanabi: Neji ni san... can I ask you something?  
Neji: Tell me...  
Hanabi: How is it like?  
Neji: How is what like Hanabi sama?  
Hanabi: Kissing? I've asked ne-san but she just blushes and giggles. Then she runs away...  
Neji: Mmmmm..... I don't think I am the best person to ask.  
Hanabi: I know ni-san has kissed before. You were engaged with Maki-chan, and I know of other girls you've kissed.  
Neji: Well... yes... It's just... I don't know how to explain it...  
Hanabi: I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question. It's just that.... well.... I heard Yokio saying Ni san was a great kisser.... (blushing).  
Neji: (Blushing as well) Oh... Yokio? Ah..... well, I have kissed some women.... This is akward...

Hanabi blushed even further, she realized this was not something to ask her cousin, worst in a public place. She did what she tought was best. She said good night and decided to leave the party. Before Neji could reply, she stood up and ran as fast as she could. She felt mortified. She knew her engagement with Neji was not real. Many people knew that, but Yokio (a Hyuga girl that frequented her) told her Neji was an amazing kisser. She guessed Neji had probably been with her, She couldn't blame him. After all, she had heard that older men have some kind of need to be with a woman once in a while. Neji had never tried anything on her. She was his cousin. She knew she wasn't even his favorite cousin. It had been stupid to ask Neji that, after all, what she really wanted to know was if Neji had kissed Yokio. She stopped on the bridge over the river. She had just stopped when Neji appeared before her.

Hanabi: NI SAN! You came after me?  
Neji: Hanabi sama must not be left alone. I will scort you to the house.  
Hanabi: There's no need. You can go back and talk to someone else...  
Neji: Hanabi sama, what's wrong?  
Hanabi: I started asking things, things that upset ni san. I am sorry.  
Neji: Do not worry. you are just curious. I was just surprised at your request.  
Hanabi: Have you kissed Yokio? I know our engagement is not real, but she made it sound like if ...  
Neji: She tried to hurt you by implying I am unfaithful to our engagement...  
Hanabi: well, yes... I felt embarrased... I shouldn't... I mean... If ni-san wants....  
Neji: I haven't.  
Hanabi: Uh?  
Neji: I haven't kissed Yokio. I haven't kiss any other woman since I got engaged to you.  
Hanabi: what?.... But why?  
Neji: People always talk... I would never allow Hanabi sama to be made ridicule of. So, I have never been with anyone since we got engaged.  
Hanabi: (staring at Neji, surprised and relieved at the same time) But... but... I've been told men have needs...  
Neji: There are ways to... deal with those. That's all you need to know.  
Hanabi: Ni-san... I am hurting you with our engagement, aren't I? I am so sorry... I never meant to...  
Neji: It's Ok. I willingly accepted it. I knew what it meant and implied.  
Habani: I didn't... That's why ne-san and father had asked me to end it. To release Ni-san from it. I am hurting you....  
Neji: No.... Hanabi sama is not hurting me. I chose to accept your proposal. I am happy to help you.  
Hanabi: (starting to cry) Ni san... I... I... don't know anymore...  
Neji: (aproaching her and holding her face from her chin so he could look at her eyes) Hanabi sama. If there is anything I can do for you... I'll happily do it. You are important to me. 

Neji's words made her blush. The mood was set. There was music around, they were on the bridge, over the river, the moon and the stars shining above them, She had just seen many romantic gestures among the wedding guests... She just stared into Neji's reasuring eyes, his sweet smile. He kept holding her chin, delicately, softly. His words kept playing in her head. "If there's anything I can do for you, I'll willingly do it. YOU are IMPORTANT to ME". He had said it... She didn't say anything. She just lifted her arms, placed one hand on Neji's shoulder, with the other one held his neck. Before either of them realized what was happening, they were kissing. Neji felt her lips on his. It was a chaste kiss, Lip to lip. He felt her body shivering, he knew it was wrong, but he didn't want to make her feel bad by ending it. He decided for her to end it. She swayed in his arms, almost like passing out. He held her tight to his body. She wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck. Their eyes met. She looked at him in a way no one had ever had. He opened his mouth to try to say something. In that moment Hanabi kissed him again. This time it was a full kiss. Her lips parted, his lips tasted her. Her hands started playing with his hair. His hands started descending, feeling her body, she gasped when he reached her derriere. She only smiled and blushed even more. The kiss stopped. Hanabi's hands descended to Neji's chest. she buried her face in his chest. She liked the way he smelled, She could also feel his heart beating. He embreced her in a protective way, lowering his head just above hers. He spoke first.

Neji: Are you all right?  
Hanabi: Did... did... you...like... it?  
Neji: Yes...  
Hanabi: That's how kissing is like?  
Neji: Not always...  
Hanabi: I am... very happy... I really am...  
Neji: I think I went to far... I noticed I startled you. I am sorry for that... I believe it was too much for a first kiss...  
Hanabi: Was it so obvious?  
Neji: I know Hanabi sama doesn't really spend much time with other men, so I know you've never been kissed  
Hanabi: Neji ni san... Will you.... (let's go on Neji and turns her back to him)  
Neji: What is it?  
Hanabi: Will you kiss me again?  
Neji: Uh?  
Hanabi: Forget I even said that... Why would you ever....  
Neji: Hanabi sama... I would love to kiss you again.  
Hanabi: Really?  
Neji: Of course. But right now I must scort you home.

They walked together without talking. Neji could feel things had changed way too much. It was true the one who kissed him had been her, both times. But he hadn't stopped her. Instead, he encouraged her. He sank his tongue in her mouth, he touched her, like if she were a woman. But that was it. He realized she was a woman not a little girl. She was an attractive woman, one he loved spending time with. One he saw almost every day he was in town, one that he had decided to protect with his life. He didn't know if she felt the same way. After all, he was the only one she spent time with. Perhaps later on she would meet someone else. Somehow that idea made his heart skip a bit. His stomach churned at the tought of Hanabi kissing anyone else. Maki was right. This was dangerous not only for Hanabi, but for himself as well. Hanabi felt like walking in the clouds, she had always admired Neji. First, as the strong hero of the clan. Then, as the sweet brother that protected her sister. Later on, she got to know him herself, how sweet and thoughtful he was. While he lived in her house, he never seemed annoyed when she did silly things. He even covered up for her a couple of times so she could skip some boring meeting. And lately, hearing what all the other girls said about Neji being the most handsome of Hyuga, she started noticing the man, not her ni-san. He was handsome and sweet, she had to admit she had spyed on him a couple of times. He looked well with or without clothes on. She blushed more at the thought. Yes, she was very curious about men, specially her man, because Neji was hers. After the kiss, she decided one thing. If Neji liked it, he might want her as more that just his cousin. She would make sure she could make him see her as a woman, maybe notice her more. Maybe even making their engagement end up like this night, in a wedding. She was dreaming about it. When they got to the house, he scorted her and bowed to say good night. She smiled back, and while Neji was bowing, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "see you tomorrow, Neji". She went into the house. Neji realized this was the first time she didn't call him ni san.... He had no idea how much those kisses had changed his relationship with her. Little did he know he was about to endure the trial of a life time. His cousin wanted him as a man. If she played her cards right, Neji knew he could fall for her. But he couldn't, could he? Was it all right? Would Hiashi sama allow it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will continue soon!


	4. The kiss of a broken heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanabi has decided to do everything in her power to get Neji to fall for her. After all, they had kissed... He had promised to kiss her again... She had never expected him to go along with her... Now She had a plan, sadly, she wasn't counting on a scheming member of her family, someone who saw a chance for power by means of getting her...

Things were different in the Hyuga main house. After all, Hinata had gotten married and moved out. Also, the clan rules were changing and the members of lesser branches were approaching more and more to the main house. Sometimes they just showed up to say goodbye. Others to chat or bring a small present. Hiashi was happy that the family members were getting along quite well. Hanabi was not that happy though. She couldn't get much alone time with Neji. Oh, they trained together, had meals together, chatted with each other, but there were people around them. People walking in the halls, people in the garden, people observing their training. Even though it wasn't what she expected, she enjoyed every moment she got with him. She noticed he looked at her differently, she felt it when he held her arms to fix her fighting posture, it was subtle, but she saw it. To be honest, everyone started to notice the chemestry they shared. It was obvious there was more going on than "just training". Neji never tried to do more than look at her. When he touched her, he never stayed too long. Hanabi, on the other hand, oh my! She would even sigh when he entered the room. She would blush at his looking at her, she would slighttly bite her lower lip her he touched her. It was obvious that she was crazy for him. Be as it may, they never discussed what had happened at the bridge. Hanabi never called him ni-san again. 

Most members of the clan were happy with the match. Neji led them during the war, he was their most accomplihed member, and recently, captain of anbu. Everyone would love to have Neji in a position where he could guide them. He somehow had started doing that by example. The once rebelious boy had become one amazing and trustworthy man. They also liked Hanabi, she had gained their trust and respect, she became chunnin in her first try. She had led different successful missions, she mingled with them. They cared for her as well. The idea of them two together leading the clan was a dream for them. But not all were happy with the prospect. It had been a life plan, well the destiny he believed was his. He was the one to marry the heir of Hyuga. When Hinata was born, she was his fiancée. When she was forsaken by her father and by the main branch, Hanabi had been his. It was true that nothing had been agreed about him marrying Hanabi, but it was implied. He had to get there, and, as a woman was "not good enough" to lead the clan, he would manipulate her to do "his" will. It had to be like that... There hadn't been a woman leading Hyuga in centuries. It was just stupid that Hanabi would lead them... That was his place... and now... Hiashi Hyuga was changing everything, he, Keitaro, would stop such stupidity... He wanted to dominate, feel powerful. Neji, the golden boy was not going to take that chance from his hands. Keitaro would make sure Hanabi stayed his. 

Trying to figure out what to do, he found old manuscripts that one belonged to another village, his great-grandfather had gotten them as loot over a hundred years ago. He found something there he could use to achieve his goal. Secret seals for many purposes, the ones used to domite another person's mind. It is true that with a genjutsu a skilled ninja can accomplish many things, but genjutsus need constant chackra use so they are easy to spot. What he found was a ritual for a special seal, one that could take over the person's mind completely. He decided to study that technique very well. He needed to carefully plan his moved. He had to be fast. He was not going to lose his chance. Neji had to be out of the picture for good.

The first thing he needed was an ally. But, who? Who could he trust? He needed to find someone who hated the idea of Neji and Hanabi leading the clan. Someone who thought he, Keitaro, was a more preferable choice to Neji. To be honest, no one in its right mind would think that. Luckly for Keitaro, there was a person with a lot of access to the main house who hated the idea of Hanabi leading. He had noticed it before. Yokio was someone who disliked Hanabi very much. Her main problem was the fact that Hanabi had been treated like a princess from the beginning. Then, she became "the princess". That was too much. She got everything... And now she was getting "the perfect man". Yokio had flirted with Neji since she could... Even when he was engaged to Maki. She was so excited when that was over! She thought she had a shot. She always went to the main house to "tend" the main branch. Even when that was not longer a rule, she did... All to be able to seduce Neji. But he never paid any, any attention to her... First there was Hinata, but that was more like brother and sister. But he has never been so close to Hanabi... Not until recently. After the kidnapping things changed, though. Neji practically devoted ALL his time. And now... It looked like if there was something more going on. They had been engaged for almost 2 years but they had never been lovy dovy before. Now everyone could see their stolen looks, their teasing each other. Ughhh... Discusting... He should be like that with her not Hanabi. Keitaro had found one ally. His plan was starting to be shaped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon we will see what Keitaro has planned to do....


	5. Treason is a bitter drink to swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keitaro finds his perfect ally. Yokio is a girl that has been obsessed with Neji. She wants him. She'll do anything to get a "prestigious" position in the clan. The best way to do it is by marrying Neji. Keitaro wants control over the clan. To do so, he needs control over Hanabi.

Neji had fought to keep his feelings under control. He really had tried. But it was useless... He could not ignore the attraction that had developed between them. Of course he wanted to touch her, there were momentos when he wanted to throw her against the dojo's floor and... Oh... The things he wanted to do to her... He had never wanted anyone like that. He knew if he ever tried to even kiss her it would be too much. The kiss they had shared showed him Hanabi was really naive in the area. He didn't want to push her, or worst, take advantage of her young age. He knew that was wrong. Besides, it might be just a crush for her. He needed to put the cards on the table. The next morning he got to the main house, Hanabi had made breakfast for him. Hiashi was out, so it was just the two of them.

Neji: Thank you Hanabi Sama. This is a delicious meal.  
Hanabi: I tríed to make your favorite dishes.  
Neji: Hanabi sama... I think we need to talk about what happened after Hinata sama's wedding...  
Hanabi... Hanabi sama... I did way to much. I don't think it was right for me to have done so. I feel I am taking advantage of you...  
Hanabi: Taking advantage of me? But how?  
Neji: I am older... I am more experienced. I do not want Hanabi sama to miss on something because of me. I know we are engaged. But our engagement was agreed on basis of you getting to fall in love. I do not want to hinder that. I want you to be happy, to get to live that... I feel I might be hurting those chances.

Hanabi just stared at Neji. He was worried about her. Anyone hearing that would think he really didn't care for her. But for Hanabi it was a different feeling. She could see him. She could see how he looked at her. She could hear the care and love behind those words. If he wanted he could take her right there. Do with her anything he wanted. She knew he wanted her. He looked at her the way Naruto sometimes looked at Hinata, with desire. But Neji's look had also traits of sweetness. Hanabi sat next to him. Held her hands and stared talking. At the beginning, Neji felt scared, but when Hanabi continued he was both relieved and confused.

Hanabi: Neji san has nothing to worry about. I met someone. He is wonderful. I believe what I feel for him is love. It is real... Very real. He makes me want to be a better person. I know he is the bravest and most loyal man I've ever met. I know he also has feelings for me. I know so because there a things I have noticed about him when he is with me. I know his feelings are true because he worries for me. He wants me to be safe. He also wants me to be happy. He protects me in every single way. He is selfless... He knows he could get me to do anything he wanted. But he will never do such things.  
Neji: Ahh.... I.... I.... I am "glad" Hanabi Sama has found someone. I guess...  
Hanabi: it's you. I love you. I have loved you for a long time now. You don't have to say anything to me. Not right now. All I want is this. 

Hanabi stood up and sat on top of Neji who was sitting on the floor next to the table. His hips were trapped by her knees. Sitting like that, Hanabi could look down at Neji's face. It was the first time she had seen him from above and this close. She held his face and started kissing him. He responded by kissing her as well. He didn't touch her. But he kissed her back. Hanabi felt him shaking. She though maybe she had misread all the signals. She tought he was angry. She stopped kissing him. She looked at him. When he caught his breath, he told her. 

Neji: Hanabi Sama.... Please... Don't do this to me.  
Hanabi: (feelings embarrased) oh... I...  
Neji: if you continue... I might die... I am not strong enough to resist you.  
Hanabi: then don't... Don't resist. Neji just...  
Neji: I can't.... It is not right....  
Hanabi: why not? I want this.... I am your fiancée. You can...  
Neji: you are Hanabi Sama.... Our future leader... It is disrespectful... (swallowing hard)  
Hanabi: Neji... Is that the only way you see me?  
Neji: no. But it is the way I am supposed to... Hanabi Sama... I see you every day and I notice that you become stronger, more beautiful, smarter, kinder... Every day. I see you smile and your smile fills me with hope and happiness. I hear your voice and find melody in it. I know your dreams, I know your hopes. I want them to become true. I want your happiness...  
Hanabi: you are my happiness... You are the first one who noticed the real me. The girl... The woman... Not the heiress... You make me feel... Me.... Neji... Would you.... Could you... Try considering our engagement as something real? I want to be yours. I want you to be mine...  
Neji: Hanabi Sama.... I'd love that. But I must speak to Hiashi Sama first. I must ask proper permission to court you properly.  
Hanabi: really? Neji... (kisses him again, this time Neji gently holds her face and stops the kiss)  
Neji: please, I mean it... If we continue like this... Hanabi Sama... Could you... Get off me... I feel I might blow up right now.  
Hanabi: (didn't understand what he meant but he looked like he was in pain) Alright. Are you ok? Did I hurt you?  
Neji: I just need a couple of minutes to cool off.  
Hanabi: (finally understanding that Neji was physically aroused, blushed at the thought she could make him feel like that... Was that what he meant by not being able to resist her? He might die? He's about to blow up?) I'll wait for you to speak to father then. I'll leave you for now then.

Hanabi left the dining room happily. She was thrilled. Neji had not rejected her. He wanted her as a woman. It is true he hadn't said he loved her but he had admitted he had strong feelings for her. She blushed again at the thought of Neji getting aroused by her. She had felt the change in him but hadn't understood it. She has heard from her sister how hard was for a man to stop once in the mood. But Neji wasn't like any man. She was in seventh heaven. Neji was shocked about what had happened. If he had los control, wow... Nope.. He couldn't let his mind go that way. No matter what, Hanabi was the clan's hair. His uncle's daughter. He would never disrespect her like that. He realized that he couldn't dismiss his feelings for her. She loved him. She wanted him. He had to speak to Hiashi Sama and explain that his intentions were honorable. It all depended on his uncle's reaction.

Yokio was furious. She had been spying on Neji and Hanabi to look for a chance to flirt with him. She never expected to see what she saw. They were kissing, she thought that Neji not holding Hanabi was a good sign until she realized he was containing himself. It was obvious he was aroused and wanted to do more than kissing. Her wish to get him was quickly splipping away. She was furious. More than furious when she saw Hanabi's face... That lusty happy face... Ugh! She really wanted to erase that from her. She left the main house and headed to her own home when Keitaro stopped her.

Keitaro: having a bad day? It is obvious by your face... Not attractive at all.  
Yokio: go to hell asshole! Ah... You should wipe that smirk on your face....  
Keitaro: why?  
Yokio: everybody knows you believe you'll marry into the main branch... But it is obvious you won't.  
Keitaro: What do you mean?  
Yokio: Your ex fiancée, Hinata, married above you. She married the hero of the ninja World. And her sister... The one you believe you're gonna marry, is getting down and dirty with the number one Hyuga in the village.  
Keitaro: Everyone knows is not a real engagement. Neji is such a whimp that he'll never fuck her. He respects her too much.  
Yokio: (exaggersting things in order to annoy Keitaro) well, he almost did today. If it wasn't for me... The thing is... Those two... Are together. Everyone in the clan supports them.... But you... No one really stands you.  
Keitaro: are you telling me that you want them together? I thought you wanted Neji to fuck you.  
Yokio: He only has eyes for her.  
Keitaro: What if I tell you I can split them appart? Would you help me making that happen?  
Yokio: What?  
Keitaro: I know you. You want to move up in the family. That means Neji. I can split them up. But I'll need your help. I need to know you'll do ANYTHING to make it happen. No backing out.  
Yokio: What do you have in mind?  
Keitaro: before telling you I need to know you're in. If you betray me, I'll kill you.  
Yokio: As long as I get Neji, I don't care what happens.  
Keitaro: Good. Because it involves high treason. We would be attempting against our clan heiress...  
Yokio: I don't care about Hanabi. I hate that bitch. Whatever you do to her, I don't care.  
Keitaro: Excellent... Then... This is what I need you to do...


	6. A special mission for bad and evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji is sent out of the village as a personal bodyguard for the sixth hokage for the kage's summit. He is becoming one of the must trustworthy ninjas in the village. At the same time, Keitaro an Yokio are scheming against him and Hanabi's blooming romance.

Neji waited two days to speak to Hiashi sama about this new change of heart. He felt mortified, like if he was abusing the trust placed on him. Hiashi had trusted him with the security of his daughters, both of them. He had never, ever expected something like this would ever happen. He was mortified, he expected the worst reaction from his uncle, he was expecting a punishment. Hiashi, on the other hand, was also expecting the worst, he thought Neji would break the engagement up. Hiashi adored the idea of his nephew becoming his son. He knew Hanabi was smitten by Neji since he, Hiashi, told her to pay attention to him, she obeyed. She paid attention to his technique first, then the person, then, as years went by, she noticed the man. The match was very logical for him, Neji was the true heir of the clan because of his talent and attitude, Hanabi was the heir by birth, after he had forsaken Hinata, something he also regretted. But things were changing. He had improved his relationahip with her. With both of his daughters indeed. He had also started mentoring Neji. He wanted happiness for all of them. 

Hiashi: You asked to speak to me in private. Here we are.  
Neji: Hiashi sama. I want to start by telling you that I respect you and the family. I would never wish to offend anyone. I spoke to you around two years ago about having an engagment with Hanabi sama. The engagement was arranged on basis of one day dissolving it. That would happen when either Hanabi sama, or myself found someone we would like to be with.  
Hiashi: Have you found someone, Neji?  
Neji: As a matter of fact, I have. Hiashi sama... I would... I would like to continue my engagement with Hanabi sama formally.  
Hiashi: What do you mean by that?  
Neji: What I mean is that I would like to formally court Hanabi sama. With your permission of course. I understand that I am breaking the agreement we already had. I am breaking my word and my promise. I understand if you choose not to allow me to do so. I understand and accept any punishment you decide I deserve.  
Hiashi: Hahahahahahaha! Why would I ever punish you? Neji, I am happy and relieved to hear those words from you... My dear boy! Of course you can court Hanabi. Would you like to marry her?  
Neji: Marry?  
Hiashi: Don't make that face. Hahahaha... Neji, for me you marrying Hanabi is the best news I can have... I know, I know... Right now you just want to court her. That is fine. But I hope you come soon and ask for permission to marry her.  
Neji: I don't know if Hanabi sama will want to get to that. She is about to turn 16. She might change her mind. I am not sure if we will get to that.  
Hiashi: That's true. Hanabi is still very young. But you do have my permission to court her. But you already spend time alone with her.  
Neji: I wish to be always accompanied. I do not want her reputation to be tainted in any regard.  
Hiashi: There's not need for that. You have been engaged with her for years now, publickly. No one would ever doubt you. You may carry as you have done so far. Have you spoken to Hanabi?  
Neji: Yes, I have spoken with her before talking to you. She agrees with it.

Hiasi: I am happy about that.  
Neji: I also wanted to inform that I'll be out of town for two weeks. I am going on a mission.  
Hiashi: Then, it will be better for you to spend the rest of the day with your fiancée. After all, you won't see each other for two weeks. Go...

Neji went to meet his fiancée. Now it was his real fiancée. He had had one before, but he never felt anything special by refering to her like that. Now, that word meant something. He even felt nervous of seeing Hanabi. Why? He had always been with her, he had kissed her. But now it was different. He knew thngs were different now. She was his fiancée and that meant something now. They were alone, but now that meant something different too. They held hands, they cuddled, it felt well. They spent the whole day together, alone, just talking and cuddling. When it was time for Neji to leave, they kissed. They said goodbye. It would be two weeks before they met again. Since Neji had been assigned to the hokage's special ambu team, he spent only two to three days without dropping by. This would be the longest time they would spend apart in almost two years. 

The next day, Hanabi was very sad. It was obvious she was sad. She felt the lack of her sister and her now fiancé. It was so obvious that Hiashi had to let her be and not try to lecture her in anything. It became obvious to him his daughter didn't have any friends. It made his heart ache. It reminded him of his own childhood, friendless, he couldn't even spend much time with his own brother. At least he had his brother who was his same age. Hanabi had been robbed of her childhood, he really felt he had failed as a parent. He had hurt Hinata badly with his disaproval, and Hanabi with all of the things he laid on her. Yet, it seemed Hanabi was making a new friend. Yokio seemed to be coming more and more often to the main house. She tried to spend more time with Hanabi. Maybe there was chance for her to have a friend. Little did he know what Yokio's real intensions were.

Yokio: Hanabi sama looks sad now... Is everything Ok?  
Hanabi: Oh! Yokio san. I am Ok. I just...  
Yokio: Hanabi sama misses Neji san. It's understandable. You would like to be with your fiancé. Do not worry, I believe he will come soon after his shift...I am sure.  
Hanabi: He won't...  
Yokio: Is Neji san out on a mission?  
Hanabi: Yes.... he will be out for two weeks... Maybe more...I really miss him  
Yokio: That is sad, but I am sure he misses you too...

Yokio had found important information. Hanabi would be alone more time, it would be easy to get to her now. Besides, she had kinda befriend her. She could lure her out the Hyuga house. She could take her where Keitaro would try the sealing ceremony. The one to take over her mind and force her to break her engagement with Neji and marry him. It was a crazy idea but as things were progressing that was the only shot they had. Marriage in Hyuga didn't discriminate how closely related they were, Neji and Hanabi were first cousins, but didn't matter in the clan. Even age wasn't a big issue. Hyuga could marry when turning 16. Hanabi was just a couple of months away from that bithday. It seemed Neji and her might get marry very soon. This was the moment to strike. She had to contact Keitaro, with Neji out for two weeks, it would be easy to change things up. She had to talk to him and fast.

Yokio: Finally... You show up. I have important news.  
Keitaro: What?  
Yokio: Neji will be out for two weeks, he left today. We have a window to start things up. Are you ready?  
Keitaro: I am preparing all the elements, I'll need a couple more days. And I'll need you. Can you get Hanabi out of the main house?  
Yokio: Yes, I believe I can. Specially now that Hiashi sama is giving her more freedom. She can go out without a bodyguard now. I'll invite her to a girl's night out.  
Keitaro: Very well. In three days take her to the abadoned Hyuga temple near the lagoon outside the village. I think it will better to do it there, less people that could intrude. I know Hanabi is strong, but not stronger than Me. I am the strongest in Hyuga...  
Yokio: After Hiashi sama, Neji, Maki...  
Keitaro: Don't start...  
Yokio: I know. It would be very interesting to see how Neji suffers... I really hate that asshole.  
Yokio: Why?  
Keitaro: He is the golden boy, the lost son, the symbol... And now he wants the head of the clan. That is my right. I was to marry Hinata, but my engagement was broken when she was relegated to scum. My father was such an idiot that he never agreed anything with Hanabi. He thought it was implied... Yeah, right... and then, two years ago they announced him...HIM... as Hanabi's fiancée... My father said it might be for the best... Stupid man...  
Yokio: So, you really don't care about her then...  
Keitaro: I couldn't care less. What I want is control over Hyuga. I agree there are some changes I like, but others not. It is a monstuous stupidity to abolish the curse seal in new generations. How can that be? Are we to lose our prestige? Marrying outside Hyuga is widely accepted now, How can we keep Byakugan pure like that?  
Yokio: You have your points, but I also want you to help me get Neji in the end.  
Keitaro: Of course. Once I become head, I'll order him to marry you.  
Yokio: You won't automatically become head by marrying Hanabi sama. Hiashi sama is head.  
Keitaro: I have something for him as well... You'll see...

As planned, Yokio invited Hanabi to go out with her. Hiashi thought it was a good idea, Hanabi could have a friend, a couple of years older, but a friend. Yokio told her they could camp with other Hyuga girls, camp near the lagoon. They would go earlier to "set the campsite". After putting a couple of tents up, Yokio gave Hanabi a special tea she had made. A family recipe. Hanabi drank happily, it was sweet and delicious, she even had a second cup. a few minutes later, she laid on the floor deeply asleep. It was time to take her to the ruins. Keitaro was waiting for her. He had prepared a special altar with many different symbols around, she didn't recognize all of them. She realized those where forbiden symbols. Keitaro had been concentraiting his chakra for two days. SHe placed Hanabi in the center of the altar and all the symbols lit up. Yokio got scared. She felt guilty all of the sudden...It was too late to back down now. Keitaro started the sealing technique. He placed a tiny symbol between her hairline so it would not be easily spotted. Al the chakra was concentrated in that spot. When the ritual was over, Yokio took Hanabi back to the camp site. The next morning when she woke up, Keitaro was there and provided Hanabi with instructions of what had happened. Hanabi actually believed she had had a camp night out with Yokio and other girls. She seemed happy about it. Yokio scorted her home. She was afraid that at some point the seal failed or that arriving home Hiashi would notice something was off. It didn't happen though. Since Hanabi was happy and her usual cheery self, there was not a single reason to suspect something was wrong. Things were working out for Keitaro and her. Yet, Yokio was not completely sure she was doing things right.

Two days after the ritual, Keitaro went to visit Hiashi sama. He was polite and charming, praising him for the new directions the clan was taking. He wanted to get his approval and then, all the clan would accept him marrying Hanabi. He heard from Hiashi himself that the next day Hiashi was to meet with other clans heads. Keitaro saw that as a good signal to get to Hanabi and force her to believe she loved him. Then, Hanabi would break her engagement to Neji and marry Keitaro on her sixteenth birthday. To get Hiashi to accept to such hasty arrangements, he planned to get Hanabi pregnant. He had gotten personal information on her by means of Yokio. He knew that she had started ovulating, at least by counting the days, so tomorrow was a good day to get the deal done. He had knowledge of different fertility methods, he had actually gotten Yokio to administer Hanabi several in the previous weeks. If things were to happen, this was when. According to Yokio, Hanabi and Neji hadn't had sex... He couldn't believe Neji would be such a prune as not to even seal the deal with Hanabi. Well, Neji's lost was his win. 

The next day, Yokio let Keitaro enter the house through the back door. He got to Hanabi's room on the second floor without being spot. Yokio would keep all memberts away from that area of the house claiming Hanabi was asleep because she felt like coming down with the flu. It worked! Keitaro entered her room. Hanabi jumped at the sight of him. He activated the seal and demamded Hanabi to obey him.

Keitaro: Be quiet. Sit on your bed. (he sat next to her). Now, kiss me (she did, but pulled away after a few seconds).  
Hanabi: This isn't right...  
Keitaro: (activating the seal with more chakra) I said "kiss me". (Hanabi did it again, this time she didn't pull away, but she was shaking a lot) Good... Take your clothes off.

Hanabi was hesitating, it was obvious she was fighting the seal. She was shaking, a tear scaped her face. Keitaro used more chakra on the seal, but it wasn't working properly. He then commanded her to stay still. He then jumped on top of her and started to tear her clothes off. She was able to scream "NO". BUt Keitaro used the seal again to silence her. Hanabi could feel this was wrong. She knew in her heart this wasn't something she wanted to do. She knew things were wrong. She tried and tried to do what she wanted but her body didn't respond to her will. It obeyed Keitaro. Every time she felt his power over her, it concentrated on a spot on her head. She tried concentrating all her chakra there. She did. She wanted to do it fast. He had already got her naked, and he was taking his clothes off. She was able to push him away, her chakra had taken his chakra out of the seal. She was mortified. after all, she was naked. She tried to cover herself up and also attack Keitaro. He had misjudged her. He thought she wasn't a strong kunoichi. He was wrong. Anyhow, he started taking control over the seal again. Hanabi was fighting it back. Suddenly, the bedroom floor exploted and Hinata and Naruto entered. Hinata ran to help her sister and Naruto cornered and beat down Keitaro. Hinata covered Hanabi up. Naruto knocked down Keitaro and decided to take him to the authorities. Hiashi sama was called to check what had happened. Yokio was really scared with what might happen now. Their plan had failed, and worst, they had been caught, well, not her yet. No yet.


	7. Anger, shame, and love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out Keitaro's real intentions, the Hyuga house is shaken to its core. Hanabi has been attacked. She has been deeply hurt by members of her own family. Different feelings take away the goofy smile that once adorned her face....

Hiashi was furious... He wanted to kill Keitaro. The only reason he didn't was the fact that Naruto had been the one to catch him and take him to the Konoha's authorities. When he had arrived to the main house, he found a scandal. He was told about the attack on Hanabi. He ran to check on his daughter, and found her crying on Hinata's arms. Hinata told her father to wait until Hanabi could get a hold of herself. He only heard that Keitaro tried to hurt her. But when he had the chance to talk to both of his daughters and found out he had tried to rape Hanabi... He wanted his head... Hinata managed to divert his anger telling him Hanabi needed him there, she told him about the seal... That thing had to be removed from her head immediately. They were not sure with whom else Keitaro was scheming... He had to be interrogated now. Tsunade was filling in while Kakashi came back from his Kage summit at Tsuna. Keitaro would be interrogated and all information gotten. All his house members where under vigilance. Tsunade and the seal experts examined Hanabi's seal. It would take many different tries to get it erased. If done at once, it could leave some damage to her mind. They had to study it very well and get the scrolls Keitaro had used. That alone would take days. Hiashi planted himself by Hanabi's bed. She wasn't talking, she cried by moments, she didn't want to eat. Hinata and Naruto moved in for the time being, Hinata wanted to be near her sister. Naruto supported her with everything. He was now a real older brother, Hanabi was his sister too... They had a warrant for Yokio, who had fled in the mist of the scandal. 

Hiashi: She fell asleep. Hmmm... she hasn't eaten anything...  
Hinata: She drank some tea... Father, you should rest too...  
Hiashi: I am not leaving her alone. The seal is still active. What if someone tries to use it against her again? All of this... You both were spared from the family curse seal... but life found a way to hurt one of my daughters with one... The other one... You... I hurt you... I am not able to protect my own daughters... I was never fit to head the clan...  
Hinata: Father... What happened with me is in the past. You were hurt too... you suffered too... Right now Hanabi san needs a strong father, so it is best if you rest a little. Naruto kun and I will take care of Hanabi for a couple of hours. You can rest during that time... I just don't understand why Keitaro didn't ask permission to court Hanabi. We all know her engagement to Neji ni san is not real.  
Hiashi: Hinata... my daughter, you have been very busy with your wedding and your honey moon it is logical you hadn't noticed.  
Hinata: What?  
Hiashi: Hanabi developed feelings for Neji. Romantic feelings. So has Neji. A week ago he asked formal permission to court her. He has fallen in love with her. We even discussed marriage... Not soon, of course. He doesn't want to put any preasure on her.  
Hinata: Ni san and Hanabi san? That's... I... never... That is wonderful!! Ni san.... wait... where is ni san?  
Hiashi: He is on a mission out of the village. He will come back next Tuesday. In four days. I asked Tsunade sama not to inform any of it to him until he comes home. I want to talk to him.  
Hinata: Why?  
Hiashi: Neji has always believed his duty is to take care of the main branch, his purpose in life. Because of the changes in our clan, he has been sent as anbu. He was sent away from, not only the person he was born to take care of, but the woman he has fallen in love with... I don't know how he may react. We cannot take Hyuga justice on Keitaro and Yokio. It is in Konoha's justice hands. I cannot let Neji become a criminal for someone as unworthy as Keitaro.  
Hinata: oh... that is possible. Father... I am worried about Hanabi. I think this experience has hurt her deeply... I hope she can bounce back.  
Hiashi: I hope she can (he said that as he stroked her hair and left)

Three days later, Tsunade told Hiashi what procedure they would take to remove the seal. They could try doing it at once, but it might drain her of all her chakra. Tsunade also mentioned that Hanabi was incredibly strong by having released herself from the hold of the seal. That's why she suggested doing it at once. Hanabi could take it. They were to do it the next day. Hiashi and Naruto scorted Hanabi to the place Tsunade and other ninja's were waiting for them. The de-sealing started. Hiashi and Naruto's chakra was used as well. There was a point when he wanted to stop it. Hanabi was screaming in pain. He really fought his emotions there. It took aproximately 5 hours to erase any trait of the seal. It is always easier to put them than to take them away. Hanabi was taken to the hospital for night observation. While all of that was taking place, Neji arrived directly to the main house. He just wanted to see Hanabi before going to his own house and take a nap. The environment was heavy. When asking about Hanabi, people directed him to Hinata. He was surprised she was there. He worried for her.

Neji: Hinata sama... you're back in the house?.... do not tell me... Naruto has been mean to you? If he has.... I'll...  
Hinata: No, of course not ni san. I am well... Ni san. My father told me you are now officially Hanabi san's fiancé. I am happy to hear that. I know that for Ni san to want and ask that it is because you really love her.  
Neji: I do... I think it is a bit strange... I love her. I want to make sure I have never been disrespectful to Hanabi sama. I would never force her to do anything she doesn't want.  
Hinata: I know that. Neji ni san.... While you were away... something happen to Hanabi...  
Neji: What?! what happened?! Where is she?! (he stood up and started running towards her room, he found it empty. He used his byakugan frantically trying to find her, until Hinata stopped him) Hinata sama... Where is Hanabi sama?! Where is MY Hanabi?!  
Hinata: Ni san, I'll explain everything...

Hinata explained everything... Neji wanted to destroy everyting around him. He wanted to kill Keitaro and Yokio... He wanted blood. He was out of control. He was actually heading directly to Konoha's prision while Hinata ran after him trying to stop him. On his way he found Naruto. Naruto was able to stop him. To calm him down a bit, he told him Hanabi was at the hospital, that he was on his way to get Hinata. Neji wanted blood for sure, but he wanted more than anything to see Hanabi, to make sure she was ok. When arriving to the hospital, he found Hiashi guarding his daughter's sleep. Neji and Hinata also entered the room while Naruto looked for some food for all. Hanabi looked pale and weary. He could see that she had lost weight. He despetately wanted to touch her. Hold one of her hands. He could not of course. Not in front of her father and sister. But he was somewhat content with watching her sleep. The next day, Hiashi and Hinata went home to rest. Neji decided to stay and look after Hanabi. He was not going to leave her side ever again. He could hold her hand now. He did. A couple of minutes later Hanabi woke up. When she saw Neji, she was really happy, but then, she remembered what had happened with Keitaro. She felt dirty, unworthy. She felt she wasn't good for Neji anymore. She pulled her hand away from him and buried herself under the covers.

Neji: Hanabi sama... you are safe here. You are at the hospital. (Hanabi didn't reply). Hanabi sama...  
Hanabi: Neji... Please.... Just leave me alone... Please... (she started crying)  
Neji: I'll do as you please. I'll be outside your room.

Neji felt his world ending. Hanabi had rejected his presence... She must have believed all of it was his fault. He felt like that. If he had been with her, none of it would have happened. He could barely keep his emotions at bay... Both of them felt guilty, both of them were hurt. But neither was saying anything to the other. They needed help to put things straight.

Neji stayed by her door for hours, nurses came and went, he asked if Hanabi has eaten, if she was sleeping, anything. It was obvious he was in pain at the rejection his fiancée was having for him. Everyone at the hospital was feeling it for Neji. He had one of those puppy faces, a hurt face. When Hinata and Hiashi arrived in the afternoon, they were shocked and surprised at the sight they found. Neji remained stading by Hanabi's door. He looked gone... hurt... in pain. That worried both of them greatly. Neji explained Hanabi had wanted to be left alone. Hinata was the one to enter and talk to Hanabi. Hiashi invited Neji to eat something.

Hinata: Hanabi san... How are you feeling? The seal is completely gone now... No one can try to use it against you...  
Hanabi: Thank goodness... Are you sure no one can force me ever again.  
Hinata: Yes, my dear sister...Neji ni san is back from his mission...  
Hanabi: I know...  
Hinata: He came directly here from his trip... He spend the night here... He has been by your door all day...I think he is still there...  
Hanabi: what?....Why would he do that?  
Hinata: Why do you ask that? Neji ni san cares for you... deeply...  
Hanabi: I don't think he'll do it anymore....  
Hinata: What?!... Why wouldn't he?  
Hanabi: Because... Because of what happened....  
Hinata: Hanabi... Why would that make him stop caring for you?  
Hanabi: Because... Because... I don't know....  
Hinata: Hanabi sama.... I know you and Ni san have develop feelings for each other... I guess I was too concentrated with my wedding that I didn't see you both. But now I can see you... I can see Neji ni san loves you deeply...  
Hanabi: Do you think so? He does?... Loves me? (starts crying again) But I am NOT good for him... Not anymore...  
Hinata: Hanabi... What Keitaro did is not your fault. You have not been ruined or anything like that. You actually proved how strong you are by breaking hold of the seal. Neji ni san does not care about that. He does not think less of you. His first reaction was to look for Keitaro and Yokio to make them pay... I couldn't stop it. Naruto did that, and he stopped only because Neji ni san wanted to see you more than anything else. To be with you... I know how it feels like to want to be with the one you love... I know Neji ni san WANTS to be with you.  
Hanabi: Really...?  
Hinata: And you.... Do you want to be with him too? Do you really want him to be away from you?  
Hanabi: No.... I want to be with him... but.... I feel ashamed... I don't know if I can see him to his face... This morning... he was holding my hand when I felt dirty... unworthy of him...that's why asked him to leave me...  
Hinata: I think you need to talk to Neji ni san.... I know today is too soon... Maybe tomorrow... I'll stay here with you.

Hinata waited for Hanabi to fall asleep again. She asked her father to guard her sister's sleep. Hinata decided to talk to Neji alone. She explained Hanabi's feelings. Neji's reaction was one of rage... Keitaro had not only hurt Hanabi physically, he had hurt her heart. He couldn't understand why Hanabi would feel like that. Worst, she thought HE would think her unworthy... scum... He would never think that of Hanabi. He actually felt proud to hear she had broken the seal, for a moment, but she had. She had proven herself strong, brave... That's what Neji saw... the strength, the courage, the heart and soul... She was a remarkable person, amazing, unique... She had given him a reason to be... to exist... He had fought his destiny... To live for the main branch of the family, but now he had chosen that life. He knew his purpose was to be by Hanabi's side. He loved her... He wanted to marry her... She had to know that... He had to speak to her. Pehaps love could somehow erase those negative feelings, and heal those injuries. He would try for sure... He would surrender his heart and soul... he would guard her sleep, he would do anything for her... For his Hanabi... For she was his...

Hinata left Hanabi's room and let Neji in. Neji patiently waited for Hanabi to wake up. He stayed standing in a corner so she wouldn't be startled by his presence. Hanabi woke up. SHe didn't notice Neji, as a matter of fact, she thought she was imagining him. She started talking to herself out loud.

Hanabi: I guess ne san needed some food. I am imagining things... Neji is not here... I asked him to leave.... but... but I want see him so much I imagine he is here... In that corner... looking at me in a very sweet way...huh... If he were really here... I wouldn't be able to look at him. At least not today.... I think things are to recent for me... But... But... Ne san told me he was sad because of my reaction. I don't want to hurt him... I want to make him happy... If I could look at him directly i would tell him exactly how I feel... Well, Imagination Neji... I love you... I cannot think of anyone else I could possibly love... I want to make you happy... I want to spend my entire life with you... Right now... Right now... I don't feel worthy of you... I know what happened is not my fault... But this feeling.... I kissed another... He... he almost.... no... I don't want to remember that... I feel I somehow failed you..... I just hope one day I can tell you all of this... But right now I don't feel strong enough to face you... I am not good enough for you...

Neji just listened to her talk. He didn't move from the corner... With her last phrases, she started crying. It broke his heart to see her suffer... She thought she had cheated on him. That was nonsense... A stupidity... He wanted to hold her, to tell her it didn't matter. It was hard for him not to...She was sighing deeply... staring at the ceiling... Neji couldn't help him anymore. He had to tell her something. He didn't move... He just said : I love you...

Hanabi: Hmmm... My imagination is really good... I just imagined Neji's voice saying he loves me.  
Neji: I do... I do love you... More than my own life...  
Hanabi: Such beautiful words.... (starts sobbing)  
Neji: Hanabi sama... I love you... I could never stop loving you... I can't imagine my life without you. You are my sunshine and my melody. You haven't done anything to make you unworthy of anything... You are worthier than anyone I know... I might not be worthy of you... But there's no reason why I wouldn't love you...  
Hanabi: (breathing heavily and shaking a bit) Neeejii.... You are really here?  
Neji: Yes... I have for some hours... I'll leave as soon as Hinata sama comes back. Do not worry. I'll stay right here...  
Hanabi: Do you really mean it? You're not mad at me?  
Neji: Why on Earth would I ever be mad at you? Hanabi sama, you did nothing wrong, absolutely nothing. Actually, you proved yourself strong... I am proud of you. You were able to break hold of such a powerful seal. You are incredible... What Keitaro did... That bastard will pay for that... He hurt you... He did... I am angry at myself because I wasn't here to protect you. You are in pain for it. I cannot forgive myself for that...  
Hanabi: Neji... You... You are not guilty of anything...   
Neji: Neither are you...  
Hanabi: (crying) I understand your point... It's just... I need time to get over with this...  
Neji: All the time you need... I'll wait for you as long as you need.... You need time, indeed you do... you also need love...   
Hanabi: I need both things.... Neji... will you... will you come near me???

Neji came by her bed, She kept her eyes away from him. He sat on her bed, He lifted her against his chest. He hugged her in a very protective manner... Hanabi grabbed his clothes and buried her face in his chest. She continued crying, but this time she was crying out of joy. She loved him, and he loved her... He loved her regardless of anything. She knew that with him by her side she could overcome anything. This was a bad time, but it would pass. Hinata observed them and decided to let them be together for as long as they needed....


	8. Not According to Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting better with Hanabi and Neji. It seams there will be peace and calm. But not for all Hyuga... Lee is expecting his first child. It is due in three weeks, or he thought so. Becoming a father has become a challenge that he has no idea how to be one. He is scared... But Lee has good friends that give him his support....

Lee could only stare at his wife. She looked beautiful sleeping... Her huge belly seemed to have gotten even bigger with each day...That was proof of his baby coming soon... He didn0t want to know if he was having a boy or a girl... It didn't matter... He would love that baby with all his being, he already did. He could see how Maki's belly moved, that was beautiful and surreal at the same time. He was given only missions around the village because of the imminent birth, he didn't want to go out to train. But Maki had insisted things were fine, there was time left before the baby arrived. She convinced him to go train with Neji that morning. Because he wasn't comfortable with her being alone, Ten Ten had volunteered to spend time with Maki while they trained. As Ten Ten arrived, Lee kissed his sleeping wife's forehead and left. An hour later, Maki woke up.

Maki: Ten Ten san. How long have you been here? Why didn't Lee wake me up?  
Ten Ten: Maki san... Lee would never do anything to disturb you. But you finally got him out of the house.  
Maki; Thanks to you and Neji... I love my husband, but...huh...He gets to fixated on something and that something has been me for the last weeks... I guess we both needed a change of air.  
Ten Ten: He can be very intense.... But I think he is nervous about becoming a father... how are you feeling about that?  
Maki: It is scary... I mean... there is a life growing in me... I am responsible for this little life... I love this baby to death... I don't know how it would be when... it happens...  
Ten Ten: That's good to know...  
Maki: Is it possible that I am fatter now? I feel so unatracctive...  
Ten Ten: hahahahaha....  
Maki: What's so funny?  
Ten Ten: If you could see how Lee looks at you... for him, I think you get more beautiful by the day  
Maki: I guess he sees me with love eyes... But I can't complain.... He is a wonderful man

The day went by quite normal. Maki and Ten Ten chatted and had a meal. Neji and Lee trained like they hadn't in a while. They felt very well. Lee could see Neji had improved with faster and more exact in his attacks. But he wasn't an exception. Lee had become faster and stronger as well. Lee thought how their rivalry had changed into a friendship. They were still rivals, but friends nontheless. They both helped the other become better. Better Ninjas, better men. Lee could never forget he owed his happiness to Neji. He would have never met his wife without him. Neji forgave him for stealing his fiancée. Something Lee could never pay back. He knew that Neji had shown how much he loved him. Having a strong friendship like that was something he loved. He could understand Gai and Kakashi sensei's bond. After the lunch break they were surprised by another Hyuga, Hyuga Noburu. 

Noburu: I am sorry to interrupt your training but Lee san, Maki is being taken to the hospital as we speak.  
Lee: What!? What happened!?  
Noburu: It seems her water broke and she is in labor now. I was passing by when Ten Ten san was taking her to the hospital. She told me you'd be here. So I came to tell you about it.  
Lee: Why!? It's not time yet... It's not time yet!!!!!  
Neji: Lee, Let's go. I'll go with you. Thank you Noburu.

Lee and Neji raced their way to the hospital. Luckly, Ten Ten had arrived before they did. She explained what happened. Maki was just standing when she felt pain in her lower back and belly... She knelt down and Ten Ten grabbed her. Then they both noticed her water broke. But it wasn't amniotic fluid, there was blood, lots of it. They both knew that wasn't normal. Ten Ten immediately took her to the hospital. They were examining her right now. Lee was shocked and scared. His baby could be in danger. His wife could be in danger. He tried to enter the examining room but Neji stopped him. He told him they had to let the doctors do their job first. He reminded Lee that right now they needed to keep things in calm, for Maki. 5 minutes felt like hours, but finally a doctor came and explained what had happened. There was problems with the placenta and Maki could not longer carry the baby to term. They had to act fast and get the baby out. She was being taken for an emergency c-section. Lee could see Maki for a moment while she was being transported to the OR. Their eyes connected. The feelings were the same... They were both scared. They asked Lee to stay behind, there wasn't time for him to get sterilized to enter, and it was an emergency. He probably would be of much help during the surgery. Neji had to stop him and contain him. Lee, Neji, and Ten Ten waited for information.  
20 minutes later, twenty minutes that felt like a million years later, they were informed of the conditions in which Maki was. Maki was out of danger but had lost a lot of blood. She was very week and needed to recover. As they spoke, she was asleep and would be for at least 12 hours. The baby... Punk... was well. A little underweight, but healthy. He had some trouble breathing on his own so he was placed in an incubator. Punk was a HE... Lee had a son... He could only cry... He was both happy and relieved and scared and shocked, and greatful... all at once...Maki and Punk were kept in the same room. When he entered he saw her sleeping... She looked peaceful. That was good. He then turned to see his boy. He was in a plastic box (it looked like that to him), he was tiny... tinier than he had expected. He felt his heart break to see him with wires all around him. He felt beaten. There wasn't anything he could do to help his son... The impotence was too much... To his surprise, the person who had attended his wife and son was Tsunade sama. She was there, she told him both of his loved ones were Ok. She told him he could help his son. To place his hand next to him, to let the baby know he was there for him. Punk was separated from his mother, but his father was here for him. Lee placed his hand near his baby, he touched him as softly as he could. Punk responded by grabbing one of his fingers with his little hand...That moment was magic! Punk responded to him, his grasp was soft and yet strong. Punk didn't let go of his father's finger. Somehow the newborn had given Lee all the stength he needed to pull himself together. Lee just stayed there by his baby, until Maki woke up.

Lee: It's good you are awake now.  
Maki: Where am I? oh no!!! Punk!!!  
Lee: Don't!! Stay in bed. He's fine... He's fine...  
Maki: It's a boy?... We have a son (starts crying)  
Lee: We do... He is beautiful...  
Maki: Where is he? I want to see my son.  
Lee: He is right here (points at the incubator)  
Maki: But... why.... (continues crying) ... You said he is fine!!! Why is he in an incubator? Are you lying to me?  
Lee: Maki...I am not lying. Calm down, stay in bed. You had surgery... You need to rest...  
Maki; My son is more important!!!  
Lee: He is Ok. He is a bit underweight but OK. He has had some problems breathing on his own, that's why he is having oxigen provided. I have been by his side until now that you woke up. He held one of my fingers with his hand... He has a strong hand...Let's wait for the nurse to come and see if we can move you closer to him, so you can see him too...  
Maki: (Using her Byakugan since she knew where her baby was, examined him) Heartbeat normal, his internal organs are normal, he's chackra network is OK. He looks tiny... and lonely....But he'r OK. Thank goodness!!!  
Lee: I know my love. We have a son...

The nurse came and instructed how Maki could interact with Punk. She could hold him in her arms. Lee had fought the urge to do it. He wanted Maki to be the first of the two to do so. It was a magical moment for him to see his wife and son together. Maki would be out of the hospital in 2 days... but Punk would have to stay for 5 more days. That news was devastating. Maki would have to go home to bedrest while her baby would be left at the hospital. This was heartbreaking. Maki went home and Neji, Ten Ten, and sometimes Hanabi took care of her. Lee remained at the hospital. Neji or Ten Ten would go to check on how things were going. Finally they day arrived. Punk would come home. They prepared a party, a small one to welcome the first baby in the group of friends. It was very quick because it was obvious that the Lee family would want to be left alone. Punk Lee had finally arrived home. He had black hair like his father, but not his father's eyebrows. He had a tiny nose like his dad, but his eyes seemed gray, like Hyuga's. It was definetly too soon to know if punk could inherit Byakugan. After all, he was just one quarter Hyuga, and Lee could not mold chakra. But that wasn't an issue now. The family was very happy to be together. Their friends left.

Naruto: Wow... they are so happy... I am very happy for them.  
Neji: The first one to get married is also the first one to become a dad.  
Shikamaru: If we follow that trend, Naruto and Hinata will be next.  
Hinata: What?!... I think it's too soon... We just got married.  
Naruto: Don't worry Hinata, it will happen when it should...  
Ten Ten: So... then...Who will be the next ones to get married...  
Shikamaru: I think Sai and Ino... Those two are already planning a wedding but cannot choose a date...  
Naruto: I am happy for Sai and Ino... But Shikamaru... you and...  
Shikamaru: I prefer not to talk about that right now.  
Gai sensei: Well... I feel old among you young people!! getting married and having children... ahhhh.. it is clear I am getting old!!! what about you Neji?  
Neji: What sensei?!  
Gai: You're wedding boy!!!!   
Neji: We do have a date, but it would be in a year, after Hanabi sama turns 17.  
Hinata: Hanabi is very happy about that.

Hanabi and Neji had decided to have a date for their wedding. It help her focus on something else. She was really happy about that. Little by little she started leaving those horrible moments behind. She knew she was loved by her family. She knew Neji loved her. She felt so much better because she knew she could rely on Neji to help her lead the clan. She wouldn't be alone. Hanabi and Neji had found love in the most unexpected way. But their love was real and strong. Neji couldn't wait to marry Hanabi. He wanted to come to her every night. Wake up with her smile. Feel her body next to his... He just had to be a bit more patient. He knew his destiny had changed. He could be happy...He would be happy... All of them would.....

The end....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for this story about NEJIHANA. I will continue writing stories in this timeline about other characters possible relationships like INOSAI and their quick relationship and marriage, SHIKATEMA drama of marrying the sand princess, the famous SASUSAKU trip and wedding, and maybe a wedding for KAKASHI?.... Since they will fall in this timeline where Neji is alive and engaged to Hanabi, they will be classified in this series.... Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
